


coffee break

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe- Doctors, Banter, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Doctor Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pining Tony Stark, Sassy Bucky Barnes, nurse pepper potts, pre slash, tony needs some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “It’s just coffee,” the nurse said, raising an eyebrow.Tony glared; Bucky definitely knew how good the coffee was and was just fishing for compliments. Luckily, Tony was just on the right side of sleep-deprived to comply. “Oh, no, no,” he waved a hand. “This is liquid crack. This is a mug full of sunshine. My dear, for me, this is like sex.”Bucky smiled coyly. “Oh!” he said innocently. “Is that why you always finish so quickly?”





	coffee break

**Author's Note:**

> quote in the summary from scrubs
> 
> enjoy!!

Tony was more exhausted than usual from a full 24 hours on call. He was long since used to the long hours, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wish for a break every once in a while. With a glare that dared anyone to speak to him, he trudged to the nurse’s station.

“Pep, Pepper, light of my life and my favorite nurse,” Tony tried, reaching a hand out for her coffee cup. “I’ve been up for over 24 hours and uncaffeinated for 16 of those. If you’ve ever loved me…”

The redhead made eye contact and drained her mug. “Dr. Stark,” she said coolly, but Tony could hear the fondness underneath. “You can get your coffee from the cafeteria, like everyone else. The nurse’s station coffee is for the _ nurses _.”

“But you guys make it best!” he whined plaintively. 

“I know,” Pepper smirked. “And you don’t deserve any. Try flirting with Barnes if you want some.”

“I don’t… what?” Tony stuttered, face turning red. “I don’t flirt with Bucky. I just have a lot of respect for him as a person and a nurse. It’s not flirting.”

“Ah, yes. Respect,” she nodded with an air of mocking. He hated her a little bit at that moment. “Do you not respect the rest of us as people and nurses, then, Tony?”

She had him in a box, not that he’d ever admit it. “Of course I do,” he said. “But you may have a point in that I think Bucky might be the hottest person on the face of the planet, myself included. Maybe. I confirm nothing.”

“I think he’s over by the coffee pot,” teased Pepper, holding out her empty mug. “If you hurry, you might be able to use your Bambi eyes and get him to give you some.”

Tony leaned across the counter to kiss her on the cheek. “You’re the best!” he called over his shoulder, almost running for the coffee pot where his real favorite nurse was standing. 

Bucky was pouring himself a mug, looking as gorgeous as ever in his maroon scrubs and messy bun. Tony wanted to kiss him, to run his hands through that hair and see if it was as soft as it looked, but he stayed a friendly distance away, even if his eyes lingered a little.

“Dr. Stark,” Bucky greeted, smiling softly. “You look tired. How long have you been up?”

Tony waved a hand. “Time is meaningless.”

“Ah, so an all-night shift,” Bucky decided, taking the mug from Tony’s hands. “I’m just going to go out on a limb here and assume you want coffee.”

“Oh, babe, you know me so well,” Tony must have looked super pathetic for Bucky to just give him coffee; normally, it took a solid two minutes of wheedling on Tony’s part. “Have I mentioned yet that I love you?”

Bucky laughed as he handed the full mug back. “Not today you haven’t.”

“Well, I do,” Tony drained the coffee in one long sip, savoring the taste. It was leagues better than the watery cafeteria crap. “Oh, for the love of Our Lady of Guadalupe, that is a fine brew.”

“It’s just coffee,” the nurse said, raising an eyebrow. 

Tony glared; Bucky definitely knew how good the coffee was and was just fishing for compliments. Luckily, Tony was just on the right side of sleep-deprived to comply. “Oh, no, no,” he waved a hand. “This is liquid crack. This is a mug full of sunshine. My dear, for me, this is like sex.”

Bucky smiled coyly. “Oh!” he said innocently. “Is that why you always finish so quickly?”

Tony spluttered in shock. He couldn’t think of anything appropriately witty to say, which was a first for him. Bucky, taking obvious pleasure in being the first person- maybe ever, but at least at Avengers Hospital- to render Doctor Tony Stark speechless, winked and walked away, laughing all the while.

Tony tried his best to not look completely besotted, but he knew he failed when Pepper had to come over and close his mouth for him.

“Just respect, huh?” she snickered, handing him his clipboard. “You have a patient in room twelve; try not to respect them, too.”

“Shut up, Potts.”

**Author's Note:**

> see if i had time id write a whole scrubs/hospital au but alas
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
